The Great Charlie Rescue
by Jessa Rose
Summary: Charlie has gone missing and Teddy and Ivy are out to find her! They must collect each clue in each city to get to the next. Where is the final destination and who took Charlie away from Teddy's family?
1. Charlie's Missing

**My first Good Luck Charlie story! I hope you enjoy!**

**The Great Charlie Rescue**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

This is the story of how I lost my baby sister, Charlie.

It started out as a typical morning. Gabe was eating and complaining about all the homework he did the night before. P.J. was taking an extra long time in the bathroom. And I was packing my bag for school. But that's when everything went wrong.

Mom came downstairs looking wild and frightened.

"Has anyone seen Charlie?" she asked quickly.

"Isn't she supposed to be in her crib?" I asked.

"Yes, but she's not there!" Mom cried. "Her window is opened too and I never opened it!"

"Did Dad take her?" Gabe asked.

"No, I already asked him!" Mom said. "Where could she be? What if someone took her?"

"Mom," I said, getting up to pat her shoulder. "There's probably a simple explanation for this." I turned to where Gabe was eating. "Gabe."

He looked offended and said, "I did not take Charlie, I swear!"

I turned back to Mom. "Well, he sweared."

Mom got a frantic look in her eyes. "Maybe P.J!"

I nodded because it was a possibility. I headed to the bathroom and pounded on the door.

"P.J! Get out here! Charlie's missing!"

He opened the door and asked, "What?"

"Come on," I said. "Don't play games. Mom is really stressed right now. Now where is she?"

"What are you talking about, Teddy?" P.J. asked, and it didn't sound like he was playing dumb. "I never took Charlie!"

We went back to the living room where Mom was searching under the couch.

"Mom," I said. "P.J. didn't take Charlie either."

Mom stood up straight and gasped. "What if something happened to her? My poor Charlie!"

Dad came downstairs and asked, "Any luck finding her?"

We shook our heads.

"Okay kids," Dad said. "Search the house, I'm calling the police."

"I'll look in Charlie's room," I said.

As I walked to Charlie's room I was thinking, _What if Charlie's just hiding? I'm sure she hasn't been kidnapped or anything_!

I entered my little sister's room with the pony wallpaper. The room was a little chilly because the window was open.

_Who opened it_? I thought.

I left it open in case the police came to investigate the "crime scene", if I could call it that.

I looked in Charlie's crib where her soft, pink baby blanket was. She had a stuffed horse in there too. The blanket was ruffled and thrown to the side of the crib. The pillow was scrunched up near the bars.

_That's odd_, I thought.

I looked under the crib and found nothing but dust bunnies. I sneezed a couple of times after that.

I walked to the toy chest and opened it to find toys of all colors. But no matter how hard I looked, no sign of Charlie was to be found.

I opened the closet to reveal baby clothes on hangers and more toys. But yet again, no sign of my little sister.

I looked everywhere in the room but found Charlie was definitely missing.

I trotted back to the living room and decided to look there next. But I didn't have much luck because Mom was already searching there. Tears were dropping from her eyes and her hair was in a massive beehive.

"Mom?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"I've fine," she answered, wiping some tears from her eyes. "It's just- I want Charlie to be safe. I'm so frightened Teddy, what will we do if we can't find her?"

"Mom," I soothed. "The police will find her. Wherever she is, she will be found."

Mom nodded and said, "I wish I could be optimistic like you, Teddy. I guess I feel this way because I am a mother."

The Duncan boys came to the living room soon after their search.

"Find anything?" I asked hopefully.

"No," P.J. reported. "We looked everywhere!"

I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Does this mean we can stay home from school today?" Gabe asked.

P.J. and I gave him dirty looks as if to say "_Don't push it_."

But Mom nodded though. "You will stay home until we find her."

Dad came back into the living room and said, "I called the police. They'll be here any minute. Any clues to where she could be?"

"None," I said.

Dad sighed and stated, "We'll find her."

Just then, police cars drove up in to our driveway. Dad hurried to the door to let them in.

"Good morning officers," he said. "Please come in."

The officers came in and the question festival started.

"All right Mr. Duncan," said one. "When did you last see Charlie?"

"Last night when we tucked her in to her crib," he answered solidly.

"May we go see her room?" they asked.

"Of course," he said. He led them to my missing sister's room.

"Did you open that window last night?" said an officer, pointing to the open window.

"No," Dad said. "When Amy woke up this morning, she told me it was open and that she couldn't find Charlie."

"Were your windows securely locked from the outside?" another asked.

"Well," my dad thought. "I'm not too sure."

The officers walked over to the small window and investigated closely.

Mom, P.J, Gabe, and I watched at Charlie's door anxiously.

The officers talked to each other and even leaned out of the window a bit. They observed the ground by the window and talked to Dad about a lot of stuff.

"It looks like someone opened the window from the other side," said an officer.

They used some weird tools on the window and some of them searched around the room.

Finally, they said something to Dad and he led them out of the room.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning," one officer said reassuringly. "If you find any more clues, call us."

"Thank you officers," Dad said. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Dad closed the door and went over to the couch. He sat down with a plop.

"Well?" Gabe asked. "What did they say?"

"Amy," he paused. "Kids, Charlie has been kidnapped."


	2. The Letter

**Thanks for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Here's the next chapter!**

**The Great Charlie Rescue**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

That afternoon, we sulked around the living room, shedding a few tears.

"Who could have taken her?" Gabe asked.

_Exactly_, I thought. _Who would have taken an innocent little girl_?

"I don't know," answered Dad. "A worthless knuckle head, for sure."

P.J. looked furious. "When I get my hands on him I will _kill_ him."

I knew he was just emphasizing a bit too much but if P.J. wanted to, he _could_ kill someone. He was 19 and in his second year in college.

During the time in the living room, I texted Ivy during her lunch break. She asked me why I was not at school and I told her the story. After that, she said she'd be right over after school.

I value Ivy. She was the closest thing I would ever get to a best friend. She understands me and even though sometimes she ticks me off, she's an awesome friend.

I couldn't take this sadness so I asked if I could go to my room. Mom nodded so I went to my bed.

I rolled all the possibilities of the kidnapper in my head.

Hmm…who's on my bad side? Oh! It could be Shauna, my partner from math class. She totally blew up when I forgot a math vocabulary word during a game. But I don't think she would be too extreme to kidnap my sister.

Well, there's Emmett. He's on my bad side because I refused to date him. It's not like I don't like Emmett, it's just he's a little too jumpy.

Who else is on my bad side? Spencer. My ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him because I needed some time to be single for a bit. He didn't understand so he just said he would "get back" at me some time. He was joking I knew, but he never talked to me after that situation.

The kidnapper is probably someone I don't know. There's always kidnappers stealing little children, but a voice inside me mocked me.

_Yeah, but kidnappers only steal children in the open, like at a park._

No they don't!

_Yeah, and how would they know Charlie was inside your house? It must have been someone who knows your family._

Well, it could have been someone who looked us up on a website or something!

_On a website or something._

Yeah.

_Is that all you got?_

I shut out my conversation with myself when I heard Ivy pull up in the driveway.

I went to the living room and opened the front door for Ivy.

"Hey," she said.

"Let's go to my room," I said.

She followed me to my room with a tiny wave to my family.

"Okay girl," Ivy started when I closed the door. "Who do you think could have taken her?"

"I have no idea!" I admitted. "It could be anyone!"

We talked for several hours about who it could be and what all happened.

"What if this is all fake?" Ivy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Well," she said. "What if your brothers are just playing a joke?"

"Ivy, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that my brothers aren't behind this," I said. "It wouldn't be a joke this bad!"

It was nice o' clock and I asked if Ivy wanted to sleepover.

"Sure," she answered. "I'll be with you the whole day tomorrow if you need me."

I laid out some blankets on my floor when I thought of the perfect idea.

"I'm going to open the window," I said. "To get some fresh air."

"Are you crazy, Teddy?" Ivy asked me. "What if there's another kidnapper out there?"

"Exactly," I answered.

Ivy gave me a confused look.

"If there's another kidnapper, we could get to the bottom of where my sister is."

"It sounds dangerous."

"I don't care."

I stood up on my bed and pulled the curtains out of the way. I slowly opened the window to find no one there.

"Well," Ivy said nervously. "I guess no one's there, close it now."

"No wait," I said. "What's this?"

I picked up a white envelope right outside my window. I dropped it on my bed and closed the window and curtains.

Ivy picked the envelope up and opened it. I jumped off the bed to read it with her.

_Dear Charlie's Big Sister: Teddy,_

_I am the kidnapper of your beloved little sister._

_The first place I'm going to is the second largest city of the Centennial State. Go to the Springhill Suites and find a lady dressed in black for the next clue. _

_You may take one friend, but that is all. Do not tell or give this to anyone else. If you do, I will find out and I will kill your little sister. Got it?_

_Goodbye Teddy and I'll be waiting for you at the last destination._

_You don't want your sister to die, do you Teddy?_

_-Killz_

I shivered and Ivy said, "Killz must be his nickname or something."

I nodded and said, "We have to save Charlie!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Ivy asked. "This is a real kidnapper! We have to show it to your parents!"

"But you heard the letter!" I said. "He'll kill Charlie!"

"That's just a threaten, Teddy," she said.

"Ivy, if you're not going to listen, I'm going by myself!"

"Teddy-."

"There's no use in trying to bribe me out of this," I said to Ivy firmly.

"But you don't even know where the next clue is!" Ivy said.

"It's in the letter." I pointed. "It says in the second largest city of the Centennial State!"

"We don't even know where that is!" Ivy protested. "The Centennial State?"

I looked at her for a moment like she was crazy.

"That's Colorado doofus," I said. "Where we live. And the second largest city is Colorado Springs."

"Oh," she said embarrassed. "What about the Springhill Suites? Do you know where that is?"

"No, but I bet we can look on my laptop," I said.

"Teddy, I really don't think you should go," Ivy tried.

"Look," I said bringing my fist down on a pillow. "My sister's life is at stake right now! I can't just let her die!"

Ivy stared at me for a moment until she caught the flames burning in my eyes.

"Okay," she said as she threw her hands up in the air. "I give up! You win. We're going to Colorado Springs!"

I got out my purse and looked inside.

"My life's savings are in this thing," I said. "I have _a lot_. It'll be enough to rent a hotel and buy a house."

"Good." Ivy smiled. "Cause I want to stop by McDonalds on the way."

"Let me pack," I said. "We won't know how long we'll be gone."

"I have everything," Ivy said patting her bag. "Always have, always will."

I put the basic stuff in my bag. Make-up, clothes, stuff like that. I put my laptop and my phone in too. I paused when I looked at my video camera that I taped my diaries for Charlie with. I stuffed that in my bag too.

"All ready," I said. "Let's wait till midnight when everybody is asleep and then we'll drive to Colorado Springs."

"Are you sleepy?" Ivy asked. "Because I don't want you falling asleep while you drive."

I smiled because I had planned this out too. "Let's go in the kitchen and get some coffee."

After drinking many cups of coffee, it was midnight and my other family members were asleep.

"Ready to go, Teddy?" Ivy asked me with her bag in hand.

"Let's go save my sister," I said.


	3. The Lady Dressed In Black

**Sorry if I take forever to update! I have to do a little research for this story and before I can release a chapter, I have to write the next one. So, thanks for waiting! =)**

**I guess I should say I don't own Good Luck Charlie or the characters within this story! I'm only saying that once though. **

**The Great Charlie Rescue **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

I was driving my car with Ivy to Colorado Springs. Ivy had looked on my laptop to find out where the Springhill Suites were. She was being my personal map.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"About an hour and a half to get to the hotel," Ivy said. "Now, only thirty more minutes since we've been driving for an hour."

"Thank goodness," I said, my eyes a little droopy. "I'm getting tired."

"Let's stop by a nearby McDonald's," Ivy said. "That coffee doesn't last."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Stop at the next exit."

I turned at the exit and found the McDonald's. We parked in the parking lot and I said to Ivy, "Bring the laptop in."

We went in and ordered large drinks and french fries. We sat down at a table and observed the laptop. The laptop showed a map of our route to Colorado Springs.

"I wonder if your parents have found out you're gone yet," Ivy said.

It was one-thirty in the morning.

After eating, we went to the restroom and headed out with the laptop. We got in my car and went on the road.

We were quiet until I broke the silence.

"She's just two," I said. "Charlie is only two!"

"I know," Ivy said, nodding. "I know what it feels like to lose someone you love."

"You do?" I asked.

"Sure," she answered. "My pet bunny ran away."

I smiled and said, "That's not exactly was I was thinking of, but okay."

Ivy laughed. "Well Sniffers was my favorite pet."

I laughed too. "I bet."

"Hey," she said. "Everything's going to be alright."

"I hope."

We arrived at the hotel twenty–five minutes later. We parked and grabbed our stuff then we checked in.

As we were sitting on our beds, exhausted, I pulled out my video camera and started to take a video for Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, it's your big sister, Teddy!" I started. "We found out, you've been kidnapped! A kidnapper nicknamed Killz has taken you, and Ivy and I will find you! I promise I will."

I stopped to wipe a tear from my eye.

"Would you like to say something to Charlie, Ivy?" I asked my best friend as she watched me.

"Sure." She smiled. "Good luck Charlie."

I shut off the camera and got ready for bed. We _would_ find her.

*Morning*

"Hey Teddy!" someone said, shaking me. "Wake up! It's time to start our morning!"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and everything cleared when I saw Ivy. I wasn't safe at home in my bed. I wasn't safe at home with my parents. I wasn't safe at home with _Charlie_.

"It's time to figure out this clue!" Ivy said.

I slowly sat up and grabbed the letter from my bag.

_Go to the Springhill Suites and find a lady dressed in black for the next clue._

"How will we find a lady dressed in black?" I asked. "There could be many ladies dressed in black at this hotel!"

"We'll just have to knock on door to door," Ivy answered.

"I don't think the manager would like that," I said disapprovingly.

"It's the only chance we have!" Ivy said. "And besides, the lady dressed in black was probably expecting us yesterday! So she probably went in to her hotel room because she didn't think we'd come."

I sighed. Ivy had a point. The lady in black probably wasn't going to be in the hallways.

"Well, let me get ready and then we'll start the search," I said. "How hard could it be?"

Thirty minutes later, Ivy and I were outside of our room on the third floor.

"And then we'll do the second floor," Ivy said. "And then the first."

As we arrived at the first door, we took deep breaths.

"Okay," I said. "Here goes."

I knocked on the door and a little old grandma appeared.

"Yes dearies?" she said. "May I help such a youthful pair of women?"

"Hello ma'am," Ivy said. "Do you ever wear black?"

"Oh no," the old lady said, shaking her head. "I wear everything, but black! Oranges to pinks, greens to yellows, reds to blues! You name it!"

"Oh," I said, disappointed. "Does anyone staying in your room wear black?"

"No," she replied. "George, my husband, doesn't usually wear black. He wears golf outfits."

"Okay," Ivy said sweetly. "We're sorry to disturb you! Thanks!"

"Goodbye dearies!" the elderly lady waved.

It continued like this at each door. Each family or person reported that they didn't wear black. And if they did, it was only a small patch of black.

Finally, we reached the last door on the first floor.

"Hello?" said a woman in her twenties.

"Hello ma'am," I said, politely as I could. "Do you ever like to wear black?"

The woman smiled. "Well as a matter of fact, I do! Please come in and see my black outfit!"

She led us to a bedroom and showed us a sleek black dress with black tights.

"Well?" she asked us. "How do you like it?"

"It's wonderful!" I said, sighing with relief. "You don't know how much trouble we went through to find you!"

"Huh?" the woman asked. "What do you mean?"

"You know, that one letter "Killz" gave us!" I said excitedly. "Do you have the next clue?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" the lady said.

"Please," Ivy pleaded. "Teddy just lost her baby sister! Will you just give us the clue, please?"

The young woman's face turned red. "I don't know if this is some sort of game you guys are playing! But I don't find it funny! Get out of my room, now!"

Ivy and I, confused as ever, were pushed out of the room. The door slammed behind us.

"She doesn't have the clue," I said. "But she dresses in black!"

"Maybe one of the other doors we knocked at was lying!" Ivy thought aloud. "We should go ask the person at the front desk if she or he's seen anybody dressed in black lately."

"Right!" I said. "That sounds like a good place to start."

We went to the front desk and a dull little lady in glasses looked up from her computer.

"Yes?" she asked in a dull tone.

"Have any of your hotel guests been wearing any black lately?" I asked.

She leaned in close to us. "It may look like I'm a boring old lady. But really, I know all the hottest fashions out there! But no, I haven't."

Ivy and I slumped our shoulders in defeat.

"Why do you ask anyway?" the lady asked. "Did you see that trendy new mannequin over there by the fountain? Is that why you want to know?"

I turned to where the tiny fountain was with all the couches around it.

I gasped. The mannequin was dressed in a black top and skirt.

"Thanks!" Ivy said. "Mind if we go observe it?"

"Be my guest!" she said. "As long as you don't break it."

We ran over to the life sized dummy and looked at it closely.

"See any envelopes anywhere?" Ivy asked me.

I looked the mannequin up and down. Then, I noticed a pocket on the top it was wearing.

Inside it was a white letter, identical to the one I received back at my home, in Denver.


End file.
